Gundam Wing SF
by Reiyano
Summary: This is a fic including our beloved cast of gundam pilots plus 5 of our own invention as they take revenge on the Doctors. Love blooms and chalenges are made. Who is the better? Humorous, rated for potty-mouths. !CHAPTER TWO NOW UP!
1. Mission 1: Eliminate Miliardo Peacecraft

Reiyano-chan: Hio everybody! This is my first ficcie so be nice or I'll cry or something…   
  
Marta-san: Don't make her or she won't stop…and that you really don't want to do. Yeah we both wrote this fic…it's our first so please show some sympathy.  
  
Reiyano-chan: Yes! Please do! Anywho… We decided that it would be interesting to fast-forward the timeline a bit and add a few characters. So thus we've compiled this mass of typing we "fondly" call Gundam Wing SF. ; Yes the name is a tad lame….  
  
Marta-san: Hey we thought it would be better to just bring another team into this series. Ok, here's a bit of background; this takes place about four years after Gundam Wing and stars...  
  
Reiyano-chan: It stars our own characters!! More or less our characters are a back-up team trained by a female doctor henceforth referred to as Dr. R. ^__^;   
  
Marta-san: Well anyway, these five are sent to eliminate Miliardo for his war-crimes and such and that's where we start off…  
  
Reiyano-chan: So enjoy! And remember, be kind…. REVIEW!!! On with the FIC!!!  
  
Marta-san: Yeah, yeah... It's rated for our charaters' potty-mouths... Hey they ARE teenagers...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything of the Gundam series whatsoever... Save for maybe an action figure or two. However...  
  
Lacey, Skye, Gwen, Shawna, Jace, and Dr. R BELONG TO US!!! (Insert evil cackling  
  
here.)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She brushed a stray strand of her dark brown hair out of her face and wiped her forehead of sweat. Looking up she noted the high sun, something she was not used to in the colonies. She looked back threw the scope of her sniper rifle and surveyed the adjacent building's windows for the target. She muttered softly, "No sign of the target yet." And a few moments later her comrade's voice was in her ear. "Roger. Hold your position and wait for the target, ETA twenty minutes." A short pause and the comrade continued, "Hang tight Skye. Just be glad you're not stuck in a god-dammed vent. Don't these people use air conditioning?!?!" Skye laughed. "Poor you. What about everyone else?" a few more moments of silence and she responded, "SURE, no one cares about little Lacey, stuck in a hot-ass ventilation shaft…. Well… Shawna is in the basement setting up, Jace is shadowing our target and we locked Gwen in the car. Remember?" Skye laughed again and added, "That's right, we "don't need" arson for this mission."   
  
A chorus of laughter came from the majority of the other channels, save of course for Gwen's. Once she realized that they were speaking of her she launched into her usual fit of swearing and, judging from the sounds in the background, lighting her butane lighter incessantly. More laughter from the group and Jace interrupted, "Alrighty, target is nearing the building. Might I add that he brought his new bodyguards and his little sister along?"   
  
"Roger."  
  
"About fucking time..."  
  
"Aww… no fireworks then?"  
  
"Let me *flick* the *flick* fuck *flick* OUTTA HERE!!! *sizzle*…. Oops, Lacey I think I melted your new Armani jacket…."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Guys knock it off…."  
  
Skye resumed her view of the window and stretched out on the grass whilst Lacey regretted her earlier words as the high power air conditioner sprang to life, causing her to see her breath. Outside the gate Jace sized up the bodyguards, one was about his own height with brown hair, and he was wearing a green tank and black shorts. The other was slightly taller than the latter, dressed in a black outfit with a priest collar, and had a massively long braid. He tilted his head slightly over his shoulder to speak into the concealed mic. "It's just some scrawny guy and a priest… I can take em'" Lacey's voice ran over the last sentence out of Jace's mouth as she interrupted, "Don't even think about it… besides, you're not so jacked up yourself. Might I add that the afore mentioned air conditioning is working perfectly fine… shit it's cold, and it's making my laptop act all funny. And no Gwen, I do NOT want you to warm it up… You fucking pyro! That jacket cost me $250!! You better buy me another or I swear…"   
  
"Lacey…"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Shut up and get back to the mission."  
  
"Yessum."  
  
Lacey sighed to herself, thinking of how much she wanted her prized jacket right then. Below her she could hear the voices of the two bodyguards and the two targets she rubbed her arms against each other for warmth and shut her laptop. Her skills of hacking were not needed. Slowly, she tried to sit up so she could rub her bare legs as well. As slowly as she tried, the release of pressure on the section of vent where her legs had been caused the natural echo chamber of the vent to emit a massive metallic noise. She cringed and looked threw a hole in the vent. Beneath her the two bodyguards were scanning the vent for any sign of her presence. The one with the green tank climbed atop a desk and was reaching for something beneath her that she couldn't see. The one with the braid merely looked over at him from across the room, "Take it easy Heero, It's just the air conditioning, you know how hot it is. Metal expands… come on, you're scaring Relena." Heero looked over exasperatedly at the other bodyguard, "Just get over here Duo."   
  
Duo sighed and ran right underneath Lacey and jumped up to where Heero has been trying to reach. The access panel came loose and Lacey came tumbling out of the vent and right on top of Duo. Caught by surprise, Lacey stared at her rescuer/captor and didn't move. For awhile no one moved, then Lacey's radio came alive with Jace's voice. "Mayday! Mayday! Lacey is in trouble, the vent collapsed and she has been discovered."  
  
"Shoot, what's going on? There's a fuckin' filing cabinet in my way."  
  
"No problem, I'll blow a hole in the floor and…"  
  
"See, now if I wasn't stuck in the damn car, which is mighty flammable…hehehe…"  
  
"Lacey. Lacey. Come in. Over."  
  
Lacey lunged at the volume of her radio as Heero grabbed at it. In the end of a quick scuffle Heero had taken the radio away from Lacey. He looked it over and pressed the button allowing him to transmit a message, "She is alright, and who is this?" No response came from the radio and Heero placed it aside. He bent down to Lacey's eye level as she was still sitting atop Duo. "Okay, who are you, who do you work for, and what do you want?" Duo, trying to save some of his pride wiggled out from under her, "Yeah, what he said." Obviously caught, Lacey looked about her for an exit but her laptop computer still was in the vent and would prove to give her more problems if she left without it. She was about to blurt out the most desperate and lame alibi she could grab at when Skye crashed through the window next to her, holding a pistol with a pissed off look upon her face. Not long after Shawna and Jace also entered from two stairwells labeled emergency exit only. Shawna held a grenade high where all could see and shouted over to Lacey, "Well? Ya commin or not?"   
  
Skye waited for Lacey to scale the desk to retrieve her computer and her gun, all the while, staring relentlessly at Heero. At the same time he stared back at her, right into her hazel eyes. Lacey jumped down from the desk, and Duo noticed her rather, charming computer. Her computer seemed to be made by Lacey herself and had carved into the back of it a skull and crossbones design. Just under the picture was a bumper sticker that read "Outta My Way!" As she made her way to the door she made a point to pass by him rather closely, "That had better been either a wallet or some kind of phone…"   
  
Once Lacey had reached the stairs Skye went back to the window whence she entered. She paused, perched on the windowsill and reached in her pocket and pulled out a piece of liquorice and placed in her mouth like a cigarette. "Hey Heero," she called, "Doctor J and the others send their regards." With this she let go of the window's edge and jumped off just to land two stories down and run into their awaiting van. 


	2. Mission 2: Reunion

Disclaimer thing-a-ma-bob: We do not own, Twinkies, Hershey's chocolate bars, Twizzlers, or unfourtunately, the Gundam series. However we do own our charaters! So nyah!  
  
Reiyano-chan: Welcome back! Seeing how we got A review, we decided to put up the next chapter…  
  
Marta-san: We're hoping to get some more reviews this time, so please we beg of you, REVIEW!!!!  
  
Reiyano-chan: Yeah, We don't really care if it's a generic "Nice job! Keep writing." Or a "It's terrible…." Just write something!!  
  
Marta-san: Now in this chapter we're sending our characters on missions to bring the five pilots together. It's kinda hard to follow but if you keep reading you'll get it sooner or later.  
  
Reiyano-chan: Yeah. Actually it's not that hard to follow, it just focuses on one person at a time… Well Enjoy! And remember, "Those who take time to review, shall soon get some nice hot soup?"  
  
Marta-san: …….*looks at Reiyano-chan skeptically*  
  
Reiyano-chan: *sweatdrops* What?! I like soup!  
  
Marta-san: …… On with the fic… *Baps*  
  
Jace slammed his foot onto the pedal, causing the oversized and now rather charred van to spin out and take off at about 80 miles per hour. Gwen cursed as he burnt herself from the jolt and Shawna turned to look at her, "You would think that you might have learned by now not to play with fire like that." Gwen rolled her eyes at Shawna and went back to flicking the lighter on and off as was her bored habit. Lacey sat in the corner of the van with her head facing out the window, she didn't say a word as her jacket was mentioned and barely moved. Next to Jace, in the only other actual seat in the car besides the drivers', Skye sat fuming. Their mission was a failure and they had almost been revealed. Yet, for some strange reason she could not get Heero's face out of her mind. She was not mad at the mission going haywire, but at herself and his face, his piercing eyes that stared at her.  
  
They drove on in relative silence save for some small fights that broke out between Shawna and Gwen. The fights were minor, just Shawna warning Gwen to stay away from the crate of dynamite with her lighter and Gwen sticking out her tongue and sitting on top of it in response. They stopped only so Jace could get directions to the nearest Motel. On any other occasion this would have been unnecessary, however after their recent failure they had to stay in the area and try again.   
  
They reached the cheep motel and Shawna paid for the room. They wouldn't sleep this night; it would be spent planning their next attempt. Gwen fumed when she realized that Shawna got a non-smoking room. The addition of a fire alarm in the room made her twitch and nervous. Instead she opted to remain in the bathroom as much as possible, door open, and flick her lighter more often than usual. Lacey set up her cot by the internet cable near the door and pulled out her laptop. She only spoke when Skye asked her if the connection to Dr. R was up. To which she responded with a quick, "Yup."  
  
Lacey placed the computer where everyone could clearly see it and pressed the enter key. Almost instantaneously the screen turned black and their trainer; Dr. R's voice could be heard. "In light of the last mission's failure and in a way, success, we see fit to change your mission objectives." The five exchanged glances, this being totally unexpected. "We no longer wish you to eliminate the remaining Peacecraft descendants. We want you to contact the Gundam pilots from Project Meteor. Their names are Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Reberba Winner, and Wufei Chang. Though we will not tell you the reason at this time, you are to contact the five of them and bring them together at a disclosed location whose coordinates I'm sending you. That is all. Good luck my Special Forces."  
  
Lacey pressed another button that terminated the connection and stared at the screen, "She wasn't mad… Why?" Skye walked over to a bed, "Maybe she had this planned from the start, or maybe she wasn't aware of the reason for needing them back. Who knows, or for that matter, cares…" They all nodded and went to their respective sleeping places, Shawna sitting between the two beds occupied by Jace and Skye, Gwen in the bathroom doorframe and Lacey on the cot next to her laptop. The five spent the next few hours of darkness plotting what to do and opted to split up. Skye and Lacey would go back after Heero and Duo, Gwen would find Trowa's circus, Shawna would find Quatre at his mansion on colony L-4, and Jace would follow the Preventers in search of Wufei. They settled for a quick nap then split up.  
  
  
  
Skye and Lacey had decided to go to the Sanq Kingdom in search of Gundam pilots Heero Yui and Duo Maxwell. Lacey spent the majority of her day on the internet looking for any sort of record of their whereabouts. After some initial hacking, she came across the paycheck for a private academy under the Peacecraft name. On the pay roll was Duo's name as English teacher and Heero as the Automotive Shop teacher. Skye leaned over Lacey's shoulder when she got back from her mystery shopping trip. Lacey told Skye what she had found out and Skye revealed what she had purchased. She held up a basic school uniform complete with a short-skirt and Lacey stared at her, "Oh, so you're going undercover eh'" Skye grinned evilly, "No, you are."  
  
A few hours later Lacey found herself in the outfit with her hair up in some sort of bun. Skye seemed pleased at her handiwork as she also was in a school uniform, however her's was a simple jumpsuit covered in grease. Lacey fumed at Skye and she tried to pull her skirt to where she deemed it should end and almost pulled the whole thing off. She fixed it again and shot daggers at Skye, "I …. HATE…… YOU…." Skye laughed slightly then shrugged, "Just deal with it. You've gotta get Duo's attention."  
  
Hours later Lacey found herself running along the corridor with several other students. She hid behind them as she entered the room and chose a seat in the back. The homework review was easy enough; she had even answered a few questions to keep herself form looking conspicuous. When they got to the lecture part of the lesson Lacey found herself ready to jump out the window. Sarcastic comments constantly came into her mind for everything Duo said, "Who cares if Lady Macbeth was mentally unstable?" "Well that was Macbeth's fault for believing the witches…. You find three strange people in the woods jumping about a cauldron and you BELIEVE what they say?"  
  
When the two hour lecture was over, Lacey filed down towards the door with the other students. When she came to where Duo had been standing she paused for a minute or two and came up to him. "Professor Du…. Erm... Maxwell? I'm confused about the …. Apparitions that Macbeth saw. Which was the one who spoke of the Caesarian section? Was it the bloody kid or the tree?" Duo looked over to her a paused a second, as if consulting his memory. "One, do I know you? Two, It was the bloody child. Three, We haven't even read that far to know about the Caesarian section." Lacey momentarily panicked then reverted to Skye's plan. She followed Duo to his desk as he pulled out the Macbeth book, and she sat on his desk, crossing her legs and letting the skirt go up just enough to catch his attention. Duo noticed and stopped for a moment, then continued flipping through the Teacher's Edition of the book. Lacey grinned inwardly as she watched Duo's reaction and bent over slightly pretending to scratch her ankle. Duo leaned over to catch a glimpse and Lacey stood up. "Maybe we could talk about it over dinner…" She said slyly, walking closer to Duo. He backed off somewhat, color coming to his face. "Erm…. I'm….we're… not soppost to date students.... statutory" Duo stammered. Lacey almost burst out laughing he ACTUALLY thought she was a student. She continued advancing on him until he was flat against the blackboard. She placed a hand next to his head and leaned closer to him. Duo stared at her, and she slowly brought her other hand up as well. A brief smile crossed her face as she brought the gun she had been concealing crashing onto his skull.  
  
At about the same time, Skye was sneaking into the garage. The current project was a transmission rebuild on a 1969 Z-28 Camaro with a 302V8 engine. Skye looked about for Heero and soon found him under the Cobalt colored car, working on the main installation himself. The bell rang and the students filed off to other classes, leaving Skye and Heero alone in the garage. Heero's hand appeared from under the car, reaching for a wrench. His hand brushed against Skye's shoe and he pushed himself out from under the car. "The bell rang a few minutes ago… go to class." Heero looked at Skye, and added, "You again huh?" Skye nodded and pulled out her gun, pointing it at Heero. "Well, we're both mature adults here… I have orders to bring you with me. So are you going to come or not?" Heero stared at her for a few moments and soon after agreed with a, "I hate this job anyway."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwen managed to track down the circus without her usual help from Lacey. After asking around for almost a full day she found out that the circus was on L-3 and took a shuttle there. After being thrown out 4 times for not having a ticket and for "almost lighting the sideshow on fire," she found Trowa's trailer. She snuck around back and held her gun awkwardly in her hand. She kicked down the door and looked around, just to find that; One: The door was unlocked, Two: The door was one of those nifty two piece doors, and thus she managed to hit herself in the face with the door, and three: He was not there. She left the trailer and heard the announcer's voice from the main tent, "And now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our performers, the beautiful Catherine and our courageous acrobat Trowa. Here they will perform their knife throwing act." Gwen looked into the tent and decided that maybe she should take a break from finding her target. She took a seat and wanted to see if the knife thrower would miss her target and hit something vital. She watched as they took their places and watched as the knives flew at the acrobat and was sorely disappointed as they landed all around him. She had also noticed that the acrobat hadn't even flinched. He walked off the platform and took his leave out the door. Gwen had the faintest idea that maybe she should head this guy off and find out if this could be who she should be looking for.  
  
She headed outside to go around to the door that Trowa had come out of. She had turned the corner only to find a gun pointed at her face, point blank. She followed the barrel down only to find Trowa Barton at the end of it with a not too happy look upon his face. "Who are you?" Trowa asked in whisper, "Why are you following me?" Gwen took out her lighter from between her cleavage and began lighting it, choosing her words. "Well, um……" Trowa got adjatated and batted the lighter out of her hand, sending it into a large pile of extra tent fabric. "WHO ARE YOU!?" he continued, placing the gun against her head and pushing it slightly. Gwen went bug-eyed and stared at Trowa. "You hurt my lighter!" She jumped at him and began attempting to punch him out while he tried to pry information from her. All the while, the circus tent behind the two burst into flames and sent cinders high into the sky of the colony.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jace took a shuttle to the Preventer base where Wufei was said to be. Knowing that it wouldn't be easy to convince the vicious Dragon, he knew this was an important mission they had to complete knowing the last one was a total dud. After searching for the Preventer's base site, Jace had decided he should go in unnoticed. Finding a vent on the far side of the building, he entered and crawled around looking for an empty hall. "I wish I had Skye along with me, she'd put a bullet in his head and spare me the misery of dragging this guy all the way to earth." Jace had jumped out of the vent in search of pilot number five. Knowing Wufei as well as he should, the only way to find him was to find Sally, leader of the Preventer's. He turned the corner almost running into the guards, "Shit!" he noticed another hall way leading in another direction, "Maybe I could hack into the computer and search for him," Jace thought. He ran into the hall and noticed a room with a jack into the main computer console. He pulled out a small pocket sized computer organizer and plugged it into the jack. A few minutes later he had managed to find Sally's bedroom and also upload a personally engineered virus into the computer. He roamed about until he found the room and slowly opened the door. He looked around the door and over heard a bit of "conversation" that he never wanted or needed to hear or for that matter picture. After a bit of inner turmoil and attempts to keep his lunch in his stomach, Jace opted for the more gentlemanly option and waited outside the door for his target. 


End file.
